


how to kill a demon

by deciphered



Category: Original Work
Genre: FUCKING SHIT, Here u go, M/M, die - Freeform, fffffffffffffffff lemme, i guess its like, its lowkey billcest, like lowkey, looooollllllllllll whoops, these characters are loosely based off of two versions of bill cipher, thts all u need to know, yea i dunno just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deciphered/pseuds/deciphered
Summary: It is so very easy to fall. (They are built for this, you know.)





	how to kill a demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smilecentaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilecentaur/gifts).



> i wrote this like. a while ago and i dont know its here now im posting it now go a w a y

**HOW TO KILL A DEMON.**

**STEP I.**

Killing demons is not something you should attempt with a weak mind. When facing your demon of choice, ensure that you are - and when I say this, it is absolutely necessary - completely certain. Insecurity and hesitation will break your mind; and with demons, it’s the cruel, shattering break, the kind you can’t put back together because any gold you slip between the cracks turns to thick tar that burns holes through your brain like it’s spider-woven silk and flower-petal lace. Step one is to be certain. Step one is to ensure that you will make no mistake.

**STEP II.**

You must not be swayed by their efforts, no matter how simple, no matter how much melted gold sits stewing in front of you. It is boiling. It will burn. Demons are volatile, capricious creatures, with knife-sharp teeth and frigid-glowing eyes and it is so easy to slip past any false exterior and find yourself in a time-turning, gut-twisting, rabbit hole trap. It is so easy to make one mistake and find yourself drowning in a Wonderland of smoke and a monster in the fog that’s you, it’s all you.

It is so very easy to fall. (They are built for this, you know.) 

**STEP III.**

As you may know, deals are a demon’s weapon of mass destruction. One mistake, one moment of desperation, one slip of your fingers and dance of your tongue, and your lungs fill with hot-white smoke and you won’t live, you can’t live, and you’ll enjoy every second. This is not something you want. This is your first fatal error.

**STEP IV.**

If you have lived this long, I extend my sincerest congratulations. If you have managed to complete all preceding steps, now is the time to gain your demon’s trust. You trust him, do you not? You look into your eyes and every time you get that stomach-drop, roller-coaster thump of your heart falling into your gut and it’s not supposed to be there. It’s not supposed to be there.

Does he trust you? Or do you trust him?

**STEP V.**

You’re falling in love now, you’re making a mistake. I told you not to do that. Don’t you remember? You’ve fallen in love now, my dear. He’s so good to you and you’re in love with the honey-sweet-dripping hurt he brings you and you’re in love with his glowing viridescent eyes. They’re all you see in the pit-black darkness when you close your eyes and dream. They’re all you see.

They’re all you see. 

**STEP VI.**

Are you indulging? Are you enjoying? Is the pain like thick syrup to you, sliding down the walls of your throat? You can’t get the taste of him out no matter how hard you scrub, no matter how much blood you find caked beneath your fingernails from clawing at your throat, his back, your eyes, your heart. Every breath you take, you’re inhaling him, and you’re getting high off of it. Don’t you know that too much of anything will kill you? Don’t you know that all of these fumes are toxic for someone like you?

You are weak. What have you done?

**STEP VII.**

He loves you. He trusts you. And you love and trust him back. Have you hurt him before? Have you hurt him as much as he’s hurt you? It’s only fair now, isn’t it? After all he’s done, it’s only fair that he should suffer. He’s roses and pain and barbed wire wrapped around your veins because no one can get you out now. He owns you. You own nothing.

You own nothing. He owns your everything.

And you would die for him, and we both know you would.

**STEP VIII.**

It’s time to kill the demon like you’ve wanted to from the start. You lost your way around the middle but you’re back now. I knew you’d come back, and I’m so proud. You’ve done it, my dear. You’ve killed a demon.

That demon is you.

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty gay for smile (please talk to me)


End file.
